IPenguin
iPenguin is a well-known comic maker, notable for his high-quality backgrounds and use of exotic word balloons. He joined BZPower on 13-April 06 and stared making comics on August 14, 2006 . His first series was called Toa Nuva Axonns Comics, and later on worked to more well known works like Bianicle, .Com and Blah. He was originally inspired by Bioninja's comic series, as such he just randomly clicked the topic link. He is also known for using software unknown to a lot of comic makers, such as Comic Life Magiq, and Skitch. iPenguin is also a HUGE Apple fan. iPenguin's favourite author is Toa Tapionuva who is extremely hilarious, but is the most underrated comic author of all time. Toa Tapionuva has created some extremely funny comics such as, Toa Tapionuva's Comics, The Legends of Bionicle and Don't be silly. He was also inspired by Leppy, the ego-filled creator of Moronicle, Binky Island and Dark709's Comics: The Movie: The Game Popular Comic Series Toa Nuva Axonns Comics iPenguin's first series was called Toa Nuva Axonn 2's Comics. It was based on a troublesome, stereotypical, random character called Toa Nuva Axonn. These were noobish, but are pretty nostalgic to some members. .Com V1 + V2 iPenguin then moved on to what would become his second most popular series, .Com. He made it as if it was based "in" the internet. The comic backgrounds normally consisted of green floors and black backgrounds. Earlier in the series, binary was used in the comics and in the banner. Later on, iPenguin got a writers block and lost fans quickly. After a while, iPenguin gave up, and decided to close the topic with a total of 153 posts Bianicle Bianicle, iPenguin's most popular series. It was about on an internet chat group and how people interacted with each other. In the series, iPenguin got some major fans like Hardy and Hakama. During the series, iPenguin started the company "Laffing Company" which made the series. People who decided to co-author the series got a banner that said " I joined the Laffing Company". People saw this, and soon it became a fad. Later on, iPenguin had a loss for ideas and gave up. Bianicle ended with a total of 12 comics and 268 posts. The Irrelevant trio It was stupid. Do not read it. This message was made by iPenguin, and will self destruct in 5...4....3....2....1.... BOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .Com V3-V5 Deciding to remake .Com, iPenguin used a random storyline with only a few charcaters. He uses random and "unique" humor to express his comics. .Com comics were usually no longer than one panel. By the middle of V3, fans were getting scarce as jokes got were repetitive and boring. .Com then posted a mini-series where the viewer chose what the fate of the author was in the next comic. Popularity quickly rose, and new fans arrived. After the major server loss, .Com had been completely wiped out. iPenguin reposted the series, and changed the title to: http://www.com, even though the series was still referred to as .Com Also, a new season of .Com was created, .Com V4. Comics were posted on a weekly basis, with breaks now and then. .Com V5 was created, but it was short lived. A memory wipe on iPenguin's computer caused the comics, sprites, etc... to get deleted. The comics were at a long halt, when iPenguin managed to get his computer back in order, he gave some sad news to his fans. iPenguin was leaving BZPower. .Com was then closed. Blah On June 27, 2009 iPenguin released his comeback series Blah, better than ever. Blah, uses noobish and cliched jokes, but presents them in a sophisticated and hilarious manner. Blah Topic Multi Comic series iPenguin was in the comic series Paper Cuts and Twisted History, but both were deleted in the Dataclysm. Twisted History has since been put back up. He was nominated by NR and Oni to be an Author for Project Klinkerpoop, but the forums went offline before everybody else voted. Twisted History The plot begins when Dokuma finds a mysterious crystal. At the "Urging" of Zonis, he touches it, only to have nothing happen. As soon as he is ridiculed, a portal opens above the crystal and the authors are sucked in. A medieval Takomo invites Dokuma, Nuparurocks, Zonis and Rorschach to stay in his inn. Outside, all the rest of our travelers are drenched by rain. When the rain clears, iPenguin, Caboose, RTNDNA and Toranova crib about the fact that they got brutally ditched, while Turaga Dlakii mysteriously disappears. Finally, Zonis finds them and tells them about a Medieval Chicken Lord after getting killed by Kortu. iPenguin asks Zonis about the chicken lord, before getting smashed by it. Dlakii reappears, and joins iPenguin, Caboose, RTNDNA and Toranova inside a cave like area. Dlakii says he sees some kind of light. Twisted History Topic Inspiration iPenguin, was inspired to make comics by hilarious authors who are now forgotten, or have left BZPower all together. Toa Bioninja His comics (Toa Bioninja's and Leruks comics, 3.0) was a classic series. It was discovered by iPenguin by accident. iPenguin had PGSed there and loved it. Bioninja was, just using Paint, as other authors started to use better graphics, Bioninja started becoming noobish (in terms of graphics, that is) to other Authors. Eventually, he left BZPower Toa Tapionuva A classic and inspiration person. He is probably the only person on BZPower who just uses MS Paint, and did not rip-off Dark 709. Nuparurocks, had told him about GIMP, and it how it could make his comics more appealing. Tapionuva simply replied with: "I am not focussing on the graphics, I am focussing on the humor. All I want to do is make people laugh, plain and simple."- Toa Tapionuva His first series, Toa Tapionuva's comics, was a Dark 709 copy on the exterior, but a creative comedy on the interior. What that meant was the way the comics were designed, resemble Dark, but the jokes, the humor, and plot was completely unique. Toa Tapionuva's current series, Don't Be Silly, is not getting the attention it needs. Toa Tapionuva: Underrated, but hilarious. ---- Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters